


The Musketeers

by themis_ceres



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Flashbacks, Happy Ending, Multi, OT3, Sexy Times, maybe? - Freeform, to the 1st Gulf War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-02
Updated: 2013-04-02
Packaged: 2017-12-07 07:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themis_ceres/pseuds/themis_ceres
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, and the rest of SG-1, are surprised when two men when from her past show up as new officers at the SGC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Old Band Gets Back Together

"Daniel, close your damn mouth."

It snapped shut.

" _Walter_!"

The shorter man was by the trio's side within the split of a second.

"Yes sir General O'Neill."

"Who the hell are _those_ men and _wha_ t are they doing on my base?"

It hadn't been a minute ago that he had been just standing on the lunch line with Daniel and Teal'c, and Sam had been standing next to them. It had been a totally normal occurrence, ever since the promotion they tried to make as much team time as possible, and everyone had been acting just like their usual normal selves until all of the sudden a commissary entrance had caught the corner of Sam's eye.

Without warning it was as if all pretenses of being a brilliant mid-to-late-thirties Lieutenant Colonel astrophysicist went out the door, as apparently had Carter. In ten seconds flat Sam was across the room and in some strange man's arms! Highly odd yes but, it wasn't until the second guy came in that shit had officially hit the fan. 

Daniel was standing with his mouth dangling open, still holding Sam's tray. Teal'c only cocked his head and raised an eyebrow. Jack was just trying to figure out who the hell was wrapping themselves up in _his_ Colonel. 

* * *

As soon as he caught her eye Sam Carter had turned and ran full speed towards the door and threw herself into the arms of the man standing there. He caught her expertly and swung her around full circle twice.

"What happened to emailing?" She yelped.

He smiled. "Guess we just wanted to surprise you."

Sam looked up confused, a half smile still left on her face.

" _We_?"

Cam's cute smile was replace by a shit-eating grin and, as if on cue, the doors to the mess hall were flung open. A devilishly handsome man glided in and held his arms wide open.

"Lucy! I'm home!"

Sam squealed and flew into the new stranger's arms.

* * *

Walter looked up timidly.

"Ah. Well sir, that first man is Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell. You ah, you asked him to fill in on SG1, on a trial basis?"

Jack made a frustrated but understanding noise.

"The second man is Lt. Colonel John Sheppard. I believe you were trying to decide whether to assign him here or to the Atlantis expedition."

Jack narrowed his eyes.

"Send them both to Netu."

Teal'c looked over askance while Walter just stepped back.

"I'll, ah, give you a minute to think about it sir." Cue Walter stepping back away slowly. No sudden movements. At all.

Jack straightened out his BDU's, suddenly he wished he was wearing his class A's. He turned to Teal'c and Daniel.

"Well then, let's go greet our apparent new friends." 

The other two men exchanged a look over Jack's head, but followed him anyway. At the very least for the other's men's protection.


	2. The Old Band Gets Back Together

Jack cleared his throat.

"Colonels, welcome to _my_ base."

An awkward moment descended as Sam's new boys met her old ones. Lt. Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard saluted their new CO.

"Sir."

Daniel, ever the diplomat, generously smiled back.

"So, I take it you all went to the Academy together?"

Sam nodded. 

"John, Cam and I were all best friends at the Academy. _Usually_ , we email each other our new addresses but it seems that they wanted to surprise me!"

She was grinning as she punched them both in the shoulder.

Cam supplied a more fruitful response. 

"John and I were basically friends since the beginning our of freshman year and by the beginning of our sophomore year we were, ah, _encouraged_ to meet Sam seeing as she had already decided to major in physics. Eventually we all just became inseparable."

He shrugged smiling.

There was a wide pause slightly awkward.

John coughed awkwardly. "So who wants to hear some really embarrassing stories about Sam from the Academy?"

Everyone began to laugh and the ice was sufficiently broken.

"We were actually about to get lunch, care to join us?" Daniel offered. 

Cam clapped his hands together and as he replied his deep southern drawl readily apparent. "Oh _god_ yes, I haven't anything to eat since I left last night."

* * *

Thoughtlessly he wrapped his arm around the back of her chair. His fork waved as he continued to talk.

"That year was rough. We were going through prep for graduation and a speedy entry into the Gulf."

Cam squeezed her shoulder.

"Thankfully we all ended up in the same squadron over there though."

Sam smiled at them before finally noticing his arm. She leaned across the table, and away from the dirty fork, to pick some of the leafy greens off John's plate. Her eyes flashed in a mischievous and unguarded way that SG1 hadn't seen before.

In the now comfortable silence there was a soft clink as Sam leaned back.

John's eyes widened fractionally and Cam barely contained a snort into her hair.

"John, did you just hear what I think _I_ heard?"

The other pilot swallowed his food. "I believe I did."

"I _cannot_ believe that you have them Sam!"

Sam blushed.

"Stop it right now, or General O'Neill is going to learn what really happened in that storage closet with General West's daughter."

That caught Jack and Daniel's attention but they were cut off from asking anymore about it though by Janet's entrance into the mess. She instinctively made her way over to SG1's usual table.

Cam waved. "Hey Janet!"

She smiled.

"Hey guys! I thought you weren't getting in until tomorrow?"

She slid into the chair next to Daniel.

Cam looked over.

"Janet. Did you know that Sam had _them_?"

Janet eyed her friend.

"I did. She's had them since the Gulf, she hasn't stopped wearing them since you all were separated."

John turned towards Sam, who was doing her best not to cringe.

"Samantha."

He gestured between himself and Cam across the table.

"You lied to us."

Both men could detect a sparkle of defiance and laughter in her eye as Sam carefully stood up, wrapped in an effected air of ultra calmness.

"I have to go. Work on.. something, something very important... in my lab." 

And in a flash she had dumped her tray and hightailed out of the mess.


	3. A Quite Moment for Old Friends

_1991_  

_The Gulf War lasted 211 days._

_Samantha Carter and her squadron, including Cameron Mitchell, John Sheppard and Bryce Ferguson, were stationed there for four months._

_The first few missions were nerve-racking but when she and other the new graduates are finally able to relax enough the adrenaline rush is unlike anything they've ever experienced before._

* * *

As Sam sat in her quarters she wondered how long she'd have until they found her. She'd only managed to ditch them in the dining hall fifteen minutes ago. She knew they'd find her, they always did, so she didn't have long. Sam focused on removing her boots and lighting the candles Teal'c had given her before she began taking deep, cleansing, breaths.

A lot of things had gone down in the Gulf, some the Academy had prepared her for but some they hadn't quite managed too.

Sam had learned a lot.

The first thing that stood out? _Team_. You were nothing without your team. Teammates were the most important thing you had, and of course good vehicle maintenance. John and Cam had been part of her team.

It was part of the reason she loved them more than life.

* * *

 _1987_  

" _John and I are heading towards the mess."_

_Sam looked up._

" _After that though, I think we have a couple of side projects that could use your many, ah,_ talents _."_

_Cameron Mitchell smiled at the blonde tutor even though over his shoulder John Sheppard just looked skeptical._

_Sam smiled, as the daughter of a General she had had a somewhat difficult time making and maintaining friends over the years. Over the last hour though what she had seen in these two boys had sparked something in her, despite their reputations._

" _Oh really? Side projects?"_

_Her smile turned into a smirk._

" _Nothing illegal right?"_

_John snorted and raised an eyebrow._

" _Nothing you wouldn't like, anyway."_

_Sam had to smile, genuinely, at that._

" _Okay."_

_She stood up._

" _Yeah, let's do it."_

 _Cam watched as Sam and John proceeded to bicker their way down the hallway. Oh yeah, he had a good feeling about this._  

* * *

The knock was quiet, like it was trying to be inconspicuous, but Sam could only imagine how _not_ inconspicuous two large men huddled over one tiny doorknob could be.

"Come in."

She loved that she didn't have to raise her voice.

With the few candles Teal'c had given her still burning she took a few last deep breaths.

"Sam?"

"I'm over here."

She could always read their mood by the different ways they walked towards her.

Today Cameron came first; it was more of stalk as he dashed towards her. Sam liked the way they crashed together when he was like this. He'd come at her hard and she'd hold her ground until he pulled her into him, like he too was trying to make them one. On days like this his lips were harder and rougher and she'd wrap her hands in his hair and pull just as hard. Cause she'd missed him too.

John would let them have this moment, not only cause he liked to watch and then tease later but because he knows that's the way they are, it's what they need.

Cam set her down and grinned, running his hands gruffly over her cheeks and through her hair.

"I _missed_ you!"

Sam grinned, softly. "I can tell." She paused for a moment. "You know, I missed _you._ "

Cameron sighed and took a deep breath from the crook of her neck.

Sam's breath hitched and just over Cam's shoulder she could see John- arms wrapped around himself, leaning against her dresser, just grinning.

She couldn't help smiling back at him.

Fiercely she squeezed the arms that she had wrapped around Cam's neck. She never ever wanted to let go. She just loved this feeling too much. Her eyes fluttered shut.

She felt a warmth behind her and she knew John had finally joined them. John always, if ironically, kept them grounded. With one last sigh Sam placed a soft kiss on Cameron's lips and let him go to rest back in John's arms as John leaned against her desk.

"Did you miss _me_?"

A throaty laugh didn't quite escape her lips.

She rotated in his arms so that she was facing him.

"I missed you _terribly_."

One of his calloused fingers slid underneath the collar of her shirt and Sam had to bite her lower lip as her head fell back.

He pulled out a thin silver chain.

"Hmm- just as we suspected.."

Cam peered over from his spot, from where he had moved to lie on Sam's bed.

"When I wear it, it makes me feel like-"

She paused as a small smile took over her face.

"Part of you two are with me."

Cam and John shared a smile over her shoulder.

"It's silly I know but-"

John smiled down at her before interrupting.

"No, it's good."

He held her chin tight and just watched for a moment.

"I love you."

Her eyes got wide, just like they did every time, as if she couldn't possibly believe him.

He loved watching her reaction, because after her eyes came her mouth. Her mouth would just break open in a little tiny grin which would make her nose crinkle and the littlest dimples would show up and he knew that _he_ had made that happen. Of course it was all just one-step away from knowing that he could make her toes curl and that always made him grin.

So he held her face, still tightly, and tipped her head back slightly. Her lips parted in anticipation. John reached around and hoisted her up by her belt loops, and then their lips came together. Spinning around he rested her on the desktop and ran his fingers under her top and she divested him of his jacket.

Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

John tried to take a couple deep breaths from the crook of her neck as Sam mercilessly continued to suck on his earlobe.

It took a couple more knocks before Sheppard was able to gather up his trademark smirk. He placed several small kisses on her lips before backing up and allowing her to actually the answer the door.

* * *

 _1991_  

_Sam wanted to dance. As she jumped down off the loading stair she did a little twirl and made her way over to Cam and John. She absolutely loved when they all were on rotation together._

" _Hey guys I'm starving, aren't you starving?"_

_Cam looked over her head towards John._

" _Actually I think I need a shower first…" He theatrically sniffed his jumpsuit._

_Sam's head fell back as she laughed._

" _Yeah, you're probably right."_

_John sniffed his own jumpsuit._

" _I smell like roses." He smirked. "I always smell like roses so I can go grab food for us all if you guys want."_

 _Cam nodded but Sam just smirked. "We'll wait, but you should definitely shower too."_  

* * *

"Daniel!"

Sam wasn't surprised. Of course it was Daniel, she just wished her friend had given her more time though.

"Hey Daniel, is there something you need?"

John sighed loudly and lied back next to Cam.

Sam bit her lip as Daniel tried to _subtly_ lean around her.

"No, no… You just, ah, left kind of suddenly and I wanted to make sure everything was okay."

He stuffed his hands into his pockets and smiled up at her. Sam was pretty sure the stuffing hands tendency was one of the many little things that he had picked up from one Jack O'Neill over the years.

"ah, Sam? Is there someone else in there with you?"

Daniel tried to look around again.

Sam rolled her eyes.

"Cam and John are with me Daniel. We're all just catching up."

His eyebrows went up.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to- actually I'm glad- Jack's looking for them, and you too. He wants to meet with you guys in an hour."

Sam nodded.

"Okay, I'll let them know." She smiled up at him

Sam was truly thankful that he was in her life, and that he and Teal'c trusted her every mission to bring them home.

"Thanks Daniel, oh and can I come by your lab later? I have some questions about the rituals SG-9 described on P3X-473. I mean do you really think the General's going to let us bring a chicken?"

Daniel chuckled.

"When in Rome I guess.."

Sam shook her head and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

_1991_

_John knocked an absent pattern on the door but he didn't lean. He'd leaned once and when Cam had pulled the door open he'd almost fallen on their lunch. So John didn't lean any more._

_He could always read their moods by the different ways they reacted when he came in._

_Today Cam waited patiently while Sam was bouncing near the door. John liked the way her eyes light up when she saw him. She'd throw herself into his arms, he'd hold his ground and feel like she was trying to wiggle her way into his... John refused, on principal, to say things like soul. But he liked days like this, where she'd immediately start moving her lips against his and steal her hands under his shirt. He'd wrap his arms around her so completely and just for a moment allows pure joy of life to be all he felt.._

_Then Cam coughed._

_John set her down and ran his rough thumb pads over her cheekbones before looking up._

_He grinned._

" _Hey, miss me?"_

_Cam rolled his eyes but grinned back. Sam just threw herself down on the tiny bed._

" _He always misses you… sometimes I think I don't exist when you're not here!"_

_John laughed and set up their lunches._

_Cam held up his hands in defense._

" _I missed lunch! I didn't realize how hungry I was..."_

_He patted his stomach._

_Sam just rolled her eyes and moved towards the food as John moved towards Cam. He absently ran a hand threw his hair, messing it up even more._

" _I haven't actually had a chance to shower yet."_

" _Well I missed you anyway."_

_"I thought you said you missed lunch!" He exclaimed dramatically before using the opportunity to press his lips against Cam's._

_Sam giggled. It really was the best way of winning any argument… Her breath hitched as she saw a quick flash of pink, she barely heard Cam's groan over John's shoulder._

_When they finally parted and turned towards her John couldn't help laughed. Sam was leaning against the edge of the table, fork frozen between the plate and her mouth._

_Cam grinned and she couldn't help smiling back._  

* * *

Sam took her the place on the bed in-between the two men.

Cameron smiled. He gently grasped her hand and they instantly, and out of habit they intertwined their fingers.

" _So_ , any idea of what can we expect from O'Neill?"

Her eyebrows drew together and the corners of her mouth turned down. 

"I don't understand the question."

"Is he going to spilt us up or what?"

That made her laugh. 

"You know that the Atlantis expedition is going to need a leader right?"

Cam shook his head.

" _Please,_ not my style, at all. Besides I like being here."

He lifted their hands briefly.

"Me too." John took her other hand and squeezed.

"Besides what could _possibly_ make you think they'd offer it to either of us!"

The corner of her mouth quirked back up. 

* * *

_  
1991_

_Cam wouldn't have called it a relationship in the beginning but by the time they all get stationed in the Gulf he can tell that things are changing._

_They lie head to toe in the tiny bunk and whisper about their future plans._

_They don't know that when the war ends they'll all be transferred to different locations and it will take 13 years before they're stationed together again._

_Cameron hasn't heard of the Stargate Program or had his friend save his life by giving away his own future yet. All he knows is right now John's drawing ancient nonsense symbols on his hip and Sam's long yet delicate fingers are intertwined in his own._

_In the beginning he wouldn't have called it a relationship, but now Cam can't imagine his life without them._


	4. New Assignments

Jack was pissed, and confused and not a little jealous.. and slightly hungry. He'd spent so much time watching Carter and the two Colonels making her laugh that he hadn’t gotten the opportunity to properly dig into his oatmeal.

He folded his arms and leaned back in his chair.

On his desk were three folders. They sat there, closed and neat, staring at him.

He didn’t need to open them today. Jack had spent the last six weeks studying those three files. He’d carried them back and forth from work and to the Chinese place by his house, even to the bar on Fridays.

Atlantis needed a junior military officer. Marshall Sumner was a good man but he hadn’t been through the Stargate except for his training missions. Jack knew the benefits of having someone on your team who thought outside the box. Sumner may have been assigned by the Joint Chiefs but Jack was determined to assign someone to keep him on his toes...

He couldn’t send Carter. She was the highest-ranking officer, most experienced, under his commander. After all these years she deserved SG-1 and he’d told the President as much, which was the only reason Sumner had been assigned to the mission in the first place.  

However both Colonel Mitchell and Colonel Sheppard were both well qualified, though their records weren’t completely clean. While they were both clearly expert pilots Mitchell definitely played better with his superiors but Sheppard seemed to effortlessly inspire a great loyalty among those he served with.

Jack rested his forehead on his steepled fingers. Maybe he should just send them both to Pegasus.. He closed his eyes and allowed himself to dream.

Just for a moment.

* * *

Jack leaned back in his chair and watched the three Colonels sitting across from him. They sat there, sitting straight and looking neat, staring back at him.

He sighed.

“Well as I’m sure you’re all aware you’re here to receive your next assignments.”

Sam re-crossed her ankles.

Jack carelessly flipped open the file folders and sighed again.

“We have several openings here at the SGC, the Atlantis Expedition needs a junior military commander and of course we’re always looking for more F-302 pilots.”

Cam and John exchanged a glance.

Sam didn’t look up from the spot on Jack’s desk that she had begun focusing on when he had started talking.

“Now, as much as I think you both could, and would, make invaluable contribution to the Atlantis Expedition that will not be my recommendation to the Joint Chiefs.”

He leaned back.

“I’m sorry but without any off-world experience I can’t in good consciousness recommend either of you as a truly effective second-in-commands.”

Sam bit the inside of her lip to keep from sighing out loud. She knew she was being a horribly selfish person but she’d been separated from them for over ten years so why wouldn’t she want everything done so she could keep this? 

“So now you have a choice- you can continue your flyboy ways and I’ll assign to either the Prometheus or the upcoming class 304 battleship.”

Jack leaned his forearms against the desk.

“Or, I’m able to offer you command positions here at SGC.”

Cam and John exchanged another glance. John shrugged and one corner of Cam’s mouth turned up.

“Sure, why not!”

Jack rolled his eyes. He knew barely repressed enthusiasm when he saw it.

“Okay then...”

He clapped his hands together.

“Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell you are hereby assigned as the commanding officer to the exploration team SG-14. “

Cam nodded once and Jack turned towards the other man across from him.

“Lt. Colonel John Sheppard you are hereby assigned to the search and rescue team SG-6 as their commanding officer.”

Jack signed the first two forms on his desk.

“Alrighty then...” He looked up. “You’re all set.”

The three Colonels stood.

“Obviously Carter, you’ll be given SG-1.”

Jack leaned over to sign the last form before shaking Colonels Mitchell and Sheppard’s hands.

“Welcome to the SGC gentlemen.”

* * *

Daniel and Teal’c found Jack still in his office several hours later.

**_*knock, knock, knock*_ **

“Jack?”

He rolled his eyes. Obviously Daniel knew he was in his office, the damn thing was all windows!

“Come in!”

Jack finished signing the last of the forms Walter had dropped off, sincerely hoping that he wasn’t signing off on a coup or anything else illegal or dubious in nature.

Teal’c remained standing in the doorway while Daniel took a seat in front of the desk.

The three men remained silent for several minutes.

Finally Jack closed the folder and leaned back in his chair.

He rocked a couple times before running his hands over his face and through his hair. He looked up and over towards Daniel.

“You don’t think- I mean, they seem…” Leaning back his gaze fixed itself to the ceiling.

Teal’c quirked an eyebrow.

“I mean have you guys noticed any-” He stopped again.

Daniel leaned forward against the desk. 

“What do you think of-” As he failed again Jack couldn’t help the groan that escaped; he ran a hand through his hair again.

However, before he had the chance to formulate another attempt his thoughts Teal’c interrupted.

“O’Neill before you endeavor yet again to express your inquiry-”

Both Jack and Daniel were watching their teammate. He stepped into the office, closed the door without turning around, and took a quick deep breath.

“The question you are struggling with is clearly an important one, yet I feel compelled to remind you that there are some topics to which though our minds are curious their answers bring no peace.”

One eyebrow arched gracefully.

Jack’s gaze moved from Teal’c to Daniel. The young man had become his closest friend over the years and he was loath to look too deeply into his eyes today. Jack knew they’d hold understanding but he knew too that however hard Daniel tried to suppress it there would be pity. He didn’t want to be pitied. Jack had lived his life and made sacrifices, not always well, but always aware.

He pushed back out of the chair clapping his hands together.

“All right then, who’s turn for beers is it?”

Jack left the bicker start and wash over him, he handed Walter the evening’s paperwork, changed, got in the elevator with his friends and teammates, and decided not to formulate another attempt. 


	5. 18 Months Later

Sam threw her head back as she laughed, nearly choking on her grapes.

“No. Just no, that’s completely unfair. It wasn’t like that at all! It was definitely more like this…”

John sat up and attempted to imitate the call of the natives from their last mission.

Cam just shook his head as Sam continued to giggle.

Janet also shook her head.

“I’m not sure I believe either of you.”

John shrugged and leaned back, interlocking his fingers behind her head.

“Say what you will but I’ve never heard anything like it.”

He looked over towards Cam.

The other man just held up his hands.

Janet sighed and pushed herself up from the table.

“Uh huh. Come on Sam, its time for your appointment.”

She nodded, wiping the corners of her mouth.

“Okay, just give me a minute and I’ll meet you there.”

Janet nodded back and went to clear her tray leaving to Sam finish her fruit salad.

“Will you guys be home late tonight?”

Cam shook his head.

“I have some prep to do for the mission to M3X-229 on Thursday, but it’s mostly just last minute supply stuff.”

Sam nodded; Daniel hadn’t been able to stop talking about the mission since it had been assigned.

They both looked over to John.

He swallowed the last of his orange juice.

“We’re on call through SG-3’s return this evening…”

John shrugged as both Sam and Cam groaned.

“I’m hoping they won’t be too late.”

Sam nodded.

“Alright well we’ll leave you a car then.”

Cam gave her a sloppy high-five before she moved off to clear her tray.

“We’ll order some extra Chinese too, plus I should have new pictures from Janet.”

She bent over and placed a kiss on John’s cheek.

“Plan on sleeping in tomorrow.”

She winked before leaving them to their breakfasts. 

* * *

Jack liked Saturdays, good days for open-air barbequing. And today was as good a day as any… He’d already called Daniel and Teal’c and Carter’s place was on his way back.

He rang the doorbell again and rocked listlessly back on his heels as he waited for Carter to come answer.

His semi peaceful contemplation was finally broken when he heard a shriek followed by a crash and laughter that carried with surprisingly clarity.

It was only a moment after the commotion that the door opened.

Sam appeared, dressed only in a ratty old Air Force Academy shirt and boxers that were just a bit too large, and had _clearly_ been thrown on in haste.

“Sir!”

Jack, with the largest strength of will, pulled his eyes up from where her shirt and boxers had separated. There was a gentle swell beginning there. One he recognized but had missed much of many years prior.

“Carter!”

He forced himself to ignore the flush that sat high on her cheeks and grinned.

“I’m sorry to just show up like this-”

Sam shook her head.

“You’re always welcome sir-” she stepped back to pull the door open. “Would you like to come in?”

Jack shook his head.

“I have perishables in the car.” He jerked his thumb over his shoulder.

Sam nodded and leaned back against the doorframe.

“I just stopped by on my way home.”

Jack thrust his hands in his pockets.

“I’m actually planning on throwing a little get together this afternoon and I wanted to invite you guys to attend.”

He smiled his most cheeky yet somehow adorable smile and Sam couldn’t help but grin back.

“We’d loved to sir, thanks.”

With a casual nod and a careless wave Jack headed back to his car.

“See you at four!”

* * *

Sam nursed her drink and watched the sun set.

She and Janet were lounging on the back of Jack’s patio.

The sun hung low in the sky, and Sam could feel the first chills of autumn starting to roll in with the evening breeze.

Suddenly Cassie came bounding out and plopped herself right in-between Janet and Sam.

Her goddaughter would be going back to school soon. Sam knew the young woman was eager to return and dive into some of the meatier classes of her major.

Now though she turned to sit facing Sam, grinning. She was holding a half drunk beer that Jack must slipped her when Janet wasn't looking.

"SO, can you feel the baby yet??"

Sam chuckled. Ever since she had announced her pregnancy Cassie had been like a curious little butterfly fluttering around Sam with an endless supply of questions. If there were any doubts about Cassie's following in her adoptive mother's footsteps, well there weren't anymore.

"Sort of."

She rested her hands over her belly.

"Right now it's more like, a fluttering feeling?"

Sam had no idea how to explain such a unique experience. Thankfully the morning sickness had passed a few weeks ago.

"The closest thing I can think to describe it as is like butterflies in my uterus-" she paused looking over thoughtfully, “Or gas.”

Janet and Cassie laughed.

Looking around Sam decided that at this very moment, she had to be the happiest woman alive. It had been a gorgeous day and Jack’s cooking had been, with Teal’c’s help, absolute perfection, she had the best job in the world, the best friends in the universe, the smartest and most beautiful god-daughter, the best relationship with the two most dedicated men whose son she expected to meet in mid-March and she was pretty sure there were still some left over brownies in the kitchen. 

Life just didn’t get much better. 

**Author's Note:**

> cross-registered at ff.net


End file.
